Kashmir
Scent Description: Deep blood red musk. A scent that is both animalistic and ethereal once it blends into the chemistry of your skin. Very deep and gothic this scent is to the palate. ---- ---- Review #1 by ElizabethOSP on Sun Jul 31, 2011 Deep and gothic, indeed! It's like a slightly sweetened and musked patchouli, with a touch of labdanum or some such. On longer drydown, it mellows and sweetens a bit, and gets a feel...of...oh hell--I can't describe it! It'll smell a teensy bit like amber, then veer toward a teensy bit of wood. Very intriguing! It's not overwhelming, but it makes a good statement nonetheless. It hangs close to my skin. It smells exotic and earthy. Nokturne: Kashmir is truly wonderful by itself, and also quite lovely paired with other things. I had a feeling and got 2 vials at the FEx. Gods, but that was an excellent decision! ---- Review #2 by hill78 on Fri Aug 10, 2012 Let me start by saying that I am a red musk fiend. I LOVE a good red musk. And this is better than good, it is great. It is deep and rich, sweet and smooth. I am so excited to have this, to treasure in all it's red musk glory. ---- Review #3 by ElizabethOSP on Sat Aug 18, 2012 Ooooh, hill78! You reminded me of something I should have said way back when! I used to think that Red Musk and I didn't get along! I'd tried a perfume from BPAL that had a prominent red musk note, and it smelled icky on me. So then I tried Nokturne: Crimson, I was like, "...waaait a minnit!" And that gave me the courage to try this one. Well. The rest is history, innit? ---- Review #4 by EnchantedAromas34 on Fri Aug 22, 2014 I *think* this is where i should post my review of the fabulous Kashmir, no? Im not surprised this went out of stock so fast...it is amazing. After i coaxed a drop out of the bottle (soooo thick!) i pressed it onto both wrists and this cloud of the most voluptuous, velvety, sparkling, scentgasmic red musk ive ever smelled started to billow into the air. Unbelievable. I feel like a rock star wearing Kashmir and i will need more as soon as it is restocked. If you like red musk, dont pass this up. If you love red musk (like i do), you need this. Wow. I had to add: im a hiker and i never wear makeup.. I dug through a box to find some mascara after i had Kashmir on for about 5 minutes, lol! ---- Review #5 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Nokturne Category:Current